South Park Hunger Games AU
by CrennyHomeBoiii
Summary: A Creek/Candy South Park Hunger Games AU featuring me and Deadpool. Don't like, Don't read. Simple
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: howdy y'all this fic resally had me crying all night over all the deaths. I decidedfg to pit me and dead pool in this story because I rweally like dead pool. This is a creek nad candy fic, don't like, don't read! Simple!**_

The blood bat,=h, everyone ran away and No deaths occueurrred. They took weapons and supplies with them. Craig ro]== tok tweek by the hand and ran off in to the distance gracefully hand in hand.

I found a nice place to st up a camp by the river. (This games is in da woods btw). And out ov nowhere Kevin, One of the sexist blokes ive ever seen. Came over to me. Faye swooned. He told me he was feeling really hot so he poured water over himslf. God. So sexy. Just as I was about to fess my love for him, Christopje came up behind me. Telling Kevin he lovs him. And, shockingly, Kevin said "I would die for you, babe" I was like. Oh no, my soon to be boyfriend is gay. I wasnt having that. I was like "no, I'd die you you kevin. Don't you see. Im ur soul mate?"  
den, he said he waz honoured. So he and his new boyf drowned faye.

Fucking sucks.

 _ **(Authors note: so I decided to kill myself off so we could focus on the creek – I love cregg and dedpool)**_

Its waz da 1st night,

Deadpool silently snaps Kyle's neck. :(

Everybodies was cryin over the death of faye when suddentlly token accidently steps on a landmine. BOOM dedpool dies trying to escape the arena he joined me in heaven. In holy matchasdf.

Craig kissed tweek. He tasted like coffee "I miss faye" tweek said "me too" said craig and they cried and kissed all night,#

Thankkfuly no one else died.

( _ **Aurthors Note: I decided no Kyman or crenny in diz because I't be to sad if any of them died. Sorry to let ya down guys.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Gregory (the sexy blonde) sets bebe on firre with a molotov. TRIGGERED everyone else was fine

Tweek waz saz coz he had no coffe so he found a camera while craig tucker was hunting like a man and begged the audience to send him coffe and a portable coffe machin wiv batteries

It was nNight 2

Stan, Gregory , and Kevin successfully ambush and kill Kenny (The other saxy blonde and fayes boyfriend) damien , and Jimmy.

Tweek Den when he got it he made coffey for him n craig tuckerand when craig tucker came back from hunting they had a romantic meal for two in a cave.

(SORRY THERE WEAR TO MANY CHARACTERSD so I had to kill them off, I miss Kenny :(

Also I couldn't think what to write, I giogked and I think I ave writters block Ill go to the doctors soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4

Hiedi, Red, and Gregory successfully ambush and kill Tweek, Butters (anther sexeh blond), and Nicole. Craig tucker was heartbroken and swore to get revenge on his best boyf ever.

Night 4

Clyde accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

The at The Feast

Wendy, Craig Tucker, and Scott get into a fight. Wendy triumphantly kills them both. Craig tucker nvr got revenger. Im cryin. But now they are together in heven. Amen.

Pip (another sexy blond) kills Gregory (the first sexy blond) with a sickle. The fight was so hot.

Cartman convinces Christophe to not kill him, only to kill him instead. He was inspired by wendys display of battle ad decided to make her his own.

Day 5

No deaths occurred.

Cartman managed to find wnedy. And confessed his lov. At first she was confussed but she realised that sh to, had a deep seeded passion for cartman, so they made out.

Night 5

No deaths occurred. Cartman and Wendy were still makin out.

(I kind of regret killing of creek because they where more fun to write, for a start, tweek is blond and blondes is sexy)

Day 6

Red catchs Wendy and cartman making out and said wendy waz a hoe so Wendy stabs Red in the back with a trident.

The there waz a Arena Event

The arena turns pitch black and nobody can see a thing.

Hiedi finds and kills Wendy, who was making too much noise making out wiv Cartman.

He swore revenge.

Night 6

No deaths occurred.

Day 17

No deaths occurred still.

Night 17

Pip (the sexy blond) dies trying to escape the arena. He ddnt learn from deadpool. What a shame there are no blondes left :'(


End file.
